


Lesson Learned

by Sammy_McCallister



Series: Mirandy One Shots [1]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 12:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20210032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy_McCallister/pseuds/Sammy_McCallister
Summary: There are many rules that come with dealing with Miranda Priestly, but there is only one that should never be forgotten.





	Lesson Learned

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I know, I have other things that I should be writing, but I saw this prompt in the FB group and it tickled my muse so here we go. Hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> R&R!
> 
> Please do not repost, remove and/or download my work without my permission.  
-Sammy

Andy POV

If there was one lesson, I'd learned from being with Miranda was that you DO NOT mess with her family.

This is a lesson I've seen before my very eyes more than once; When we'd first gotten together and the gossip hounds at Page 6 snapped a picture of me after a dinner at the townhouse and speculation regarding our relationship just 8 months after my departure from Runway, it had been quietly dealt with.

A year and a half into our relationship, I accompanied Miranda to the Met Gala and our coming out was handled by grace with the help of Leslie, one of my then coworkers at the Mirror began a smear campaign against me online claiming that I'd been sleeping with him and most of upper management in order to receive favorable assignments and better space in the paper, Miranda made one phone call to Greg, the context of which she still hasn't told me, but the next day, his cubicle was cleared and I was told that everything was off the record until I decided otherwise.

The annoying photographer, who was on the verge of becoming trouble with his constant presence and invasive questions, was served with a restraining order and I acquired a new shadow in the form of my bodyguard, David. He had only been accepted when I learned of Roy's real job description and why he had been hired.

The list of examples went on and on, but the air that typically preceded such lessons was here when the standing lunch date that Miranda and I have was interrupted by a call from the receptionist at Dalton requesting our presence immediately.

Lunch was quickly forgotten as Miranda waved for the cheek while I sent a text to David and Roy to be out front now.

It wasn't until we were in the back of the Mercedes and moving into traffic headed for the school did, I speak, "We were asked to go to the school and not the hospital so whatever it is, they are together and safe."

Miranda took a deep breath and reached for my hand. Our fingers being intertwined was the only acknowledgement I received that my words were heard and appreciated.

Having been together for five years and married tor over half that time, our communication skills had been tested repeatedly.

Roy's driving had gotten us to the school as soon as possible.

Exiting the car, we made our way into the only school the girls had known after being enrolled since they began their pre-K classes all those years ago.

The receptionist, upon seeing us, merely pointed to the principal's office. I nodded my head in greeting and thanks.

Miranda opened the door and we saw there were at least three other families here.

The girls were on their feet and coming towards us as soon as the door shut behind us.

I kneeled and took them in my arms as I normally did, not paying any attention to the audience.

"Are you both okay?" I asked quietly.

"We're fine, Ma." They answered in unison.

"It didn't even involve us." Cassidy continued.

Placing a kiss on each of their little twelve-year heads, I stood and looked towards the principal and the other families.

I could hear Miranda wrapping up a similar chat with the girls. As Caroline moved to stand next to me, I finally really took in the other kids. One looked to have a black eye forming and a bloody nose, another had blood on one of his hands, the other was clutched in the hand of the only other student, another boy, who aside from his uniform being skewed was unharmed.

My brows furrowed as I tried to make sense of the situation.

"Now that all parents are here, we can continue." Mr. Klaus, the principal began, "Earlier this afternoon, there was an incident when the students were moving from their second and third periods."

"Oh?" I prompted.

"Yes, Tyler and Micheal were having a moment between classes at Tyler's locker when Christopher allegedly made a comment regarding their being together." Mr. Klaus continued and gestured to the two kids holding hands.

Getting confirmation of that station made me want to smile, but I withheld the urge still confused as to the girls involvement.

"While I hope you are upholding the zero-tolerance policy in dealing with young Mr. Christopher, I'm uncertain of what our girls have to do with this." Miranda stated evenly.

Mr. Klaus cleared his throat and replied, "Well, your girls apparently saw the incident and rallied around Tyler as Christopher and Micheal had an altercation, during which one of the girls yelled out an encouragement to Micheal as he struck Christopher. Due to the commotion, we were unable to tell which one, so they will both be reprimanded along with Micheal."

"Excuse me?" I interrupted," You'll be what?"

"The girl who encouraged the altercation, also violated school policy. This is not the first incident to occur so it has been decided that all parties, with the exclusion of Tyler, will be suspended. Micheal and Christopher for two weeks and the girls for one." Mr. Klaus explained.

Neither Miranda nor I could believe what he'd decided if the look on her face was anything to go from.

"These previous incidents you mentioned, did the involve Caroline or Cassidy? "I asked.

The principal seemed to hesitate before he replied, "No."

"Then why are they being punished as if they were? Have you had any trouble, before today, with them?" I probed.

"No." The principal again answered hesitantly. He paused before he answered my question, which was apparently enough time for Christopher's father to reply, "I told him when he advised me of the situation, that had he not, then I would not agree with his decision to suspend Christopher.''

"So, you decided to take into account the words of the father of the instigator of this matter, before we'd arrived, and you’ve made a final decision. One that is rather severe given as you've admitted. this is the first incident involving our daughters. Am I understanding you correctly?" Miranda asked in her deadly voice.

Mr. Klaus seemed to understand his error and began to sputter trying to recover some.

Miranda merely held up her hand to stop him and stated, "You need not worry about trying to explain your actions to me, I'm certain the board of directors will require you do so after you advise them that as of this moment, our daughters will no longer be enrolled at Dalton Academy. Clearly there are some things that are occurring that are convening. As such, my wife and I will find an academy that will be move on par with not only our expectations for their education, but safety regarding their opinions as they grow into the women we hope them to become."

Mr. Klaus immediately stood and replied, "Now Miranda don't do anything hastily."

"I am simply following your example here, Mr. Klaus, which is exactly my point." Miranda stated before looking at me for confirmation.

I nodded before I spoke, "The girls will clear out their lockers and then we shall be on our way."

Caroline and Cassidy lead us out of the office and towards their lockers.

"I hope you girls can understand why've made this decision. '' I began.

"Don't worry about it. Ma. We totally get it." Cassidy answered as she cleared out her locker.

"Totally! Hopefully, you'll take our feelings into account when we discuss the new school." Caroline finished.

"Of course, we will. You are both old enough now to be a part of the decision." Miranda agreed as she took a bag of their belongings.

Once everything was collected. we made our way out of Dalton and to the waiting car.

Mr. Klaus POV

I'd waited until the end of the day before I went to see the board. The Administration of Dalton were not a group that you wanted to face with bad news.

"So, you're telling us that Miranda Priestly withdrew her daughters from this school?'' One of them asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"You made the decision regarding punishment with the father of our problem child?" Another asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"The very father who gives the bear minimum in donations for our scholarship program." Yet another member said.

"Yes." I answered.

"So why did you piss off our biggest benefactor and try to suspend her daughters when they weren't even the ones at fault?! "The first member exploded.

I opened my mouth and again tried to think of a way to justify my actions but couldn't come up with one.

"You realize that you're fired, right? "The second member pointed out.

Sighing, I answered, "Yes."

I guess page six was right when they said you only need to learn the lesson once, "Don't mess with Miranda Priestly."


End file.
